tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Harold
Harold Harold is a helicopter used for patrolling the Island. Bio When Harold first met Percy, he stated that railways were "slow and out-of-date", but was proven wrong when Percy beat him in a race. When Thomas' brakes failed while boarding at a station, with an inspector Harold chased him down the line. Christmas that year Harold brought Santa Claus to the party at Tidmouth Station. Harold also dropped hot drinks for Percy's crew when they were stranded in a floating river and made friends with Duck after rescuing an injured sailor. Harold lives at Dryaw airfield by Thomas' Branch Line. He keeps a watchful eye over Sodor in case of trouble and speeds to the rescue of anyone in distress. As of Misty Island Rescue, he has joined the Sodor Search and Rescue team and lives in his own hangar at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Since joining the team he has been involved in a search for Thomas when he got lost, saving Bertie from the Shake Shake Bridge and helping to recapture an escaped elephant. Persona Harold speaks in a manner reminiscent of an RAF pilot, using terms such as "wizard" and "old chap" in conversation. Harold somewhat tends to be full of himself as he feels that "railways are slow", but he always gets his comeuppance in the end. Basis Harold is based on a Sikorsky S-55 helicopter, built in the UK as the Westland Whirlwind. He has added floats. Livery Harold is painted white with red lining. Appearances Voice Actors * Kevin Frank (Thomas and the Magic Railroad) * Keith Wickham (UK; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Yūki Satō (Japan; second-eighth season) * Wataru Hatano (Japan; Calling All Engines! onwards) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Waldemar Barwiński (Poland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Trivia * In the early seasons, Harold's spinning rotors were achieved using a transparent disk. * Harold's television series model did not have moving eyes until the tenth season. * One of Harold's models is currently on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Harold was first fully CGI in Season 12. Merchandise * ERTL (normal and Gold Rail; both discontinued) * Wooden Railway (normal and with magnet) * Take-Along (normal and with magnet; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas (normal and talking) * Bachmann * Lionel (discontinued) * Bandai Tecs * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Discover Junction * LEGO (discontinued) * Diablock Gallery File:PercyandHaroldRS2.PNG|Harold in the Railway Series File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)21.jpg|Harold with Father Christmas File:PercyandHarold22.png File:PercyandHarold21.png File:TobyandtheFlood2.jpg File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter.JPG File:Thomas,PercyandthePostTrain60.png File:TheRunaway43.png File:Percy'sPromise35.png File:PercyandHarold.png File:TobyandtheFlood1.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree12.jpg File:HaroldandtheFlyingHorse.jpg File:Baa!11.png|Harold at Maithwaite File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter6.png|Harold at Tidmouth Sheds File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter34.png|Harold's pilots File:TheGreatDiscovery65.png File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter3.png|Harold with his cargo net File:CallingAllEngines65.jpg|Harold with the Fat Controller File:ThomasandtheTreasure27.png|Thomas and Harold File:Percy'sChocolateCrunch26.png File:JamesWorksitOut11.jpg|Harold in CGI File:MistyIslandRescue252.png File:MerryMistyIsland4.jpg File:StopthatBus!43.png File:StuckonYou22.png File:LetItSnow7.png File:SodorSurpriseDay47.png File:NotNow,Charlie!53.png File:KingoftheRailway1.png|Harold in King of the Railway File:Haroldnameplate.png|Harold with his nameboard File:Harold'sModelSpecification.PNG|Harold's model specifications File:ThomasandHaroldpromo.jpg File:ThomasandHarold2.png File:Haroldpromo.jpg File:HaroldCGIpromo.jpg File:TheGreatFestivalAdventure41.jpg|Harold in the Great Festival Adventure File:Haroldinlearningsegment.png File:LostatSea!8.png|Harold as drawn by Tommy Stubbs File:ReallyUsefulRusty!1.jpg File:MountainRescue5.jpg File:Haroldposter.png File:HaroldDutyCallsposter.png File:Harold'sbasis.jpg|Harold's basis, without floats File:TheGreatDiscovery238.jpg|Harold with the Fat Controller File:TheGreatDiscovery237.jpg|Harold with Bertie Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLHarold.jpg|ERTL File:ERTLminatureHarold.JPG|ERTL Miniature File:LCWoodenHarold.jpg|Wooden Railway File:ReintroducedWoodenHarold.png|Reintroduced Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongHarold.jpg|Take-Along File:Take-n-PlayHarold.jpg|Take-n-Play File:MyFirstHarold.jpeg|My First Thomas File:BachmannHarold.jpg|Bachmann File:HaroldWindUp.jpg|Wind-up File:LegoHarold.jpg|LEGO File:MegaBloksHarold.jpg|Mega Bloks File:NakayoshiHarold.jpg|Nakayoshi File:HaroldStoryLibrary.jpg|My Thomas Story Library Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:North Western Railway